Stripped: When Fates Collide
by Karae
Summary: When two people that are expected to change the fates of hundreds of thousands of people across the planet, accidentally have intertwining fates the outcome is unknown. How have they changed their fates now? Crossover: Harry Potter X Cassie Holmes
1. A New Metropolis

Stripped

Disclaimer: I don't own or plan to take credit for the works of Harry Potter, Push, Shiny Toy Guns, and youllgooutinstylee's youtube video (Stripped;; Harry/Cassie) other than for creative ways meant to entertain.

Inspiration: Shout-out to youllgooutinstylee for the inspirations and permission to write up this hopefully great story.

Summary: When two people that are expected to change the fates of hundreds of thousands of people across the planet, accidentally have intertwining fates the outcome is unknown. How have they changed their fates now?

* * *

Chapter One: A New Metropolis

Cassie has been all over the world from shitholes in the middle of nowhere in Southern Asia and Middle America, to grand historically sites full of stories of valor and war that have some of the worst crime ridden streets she has ever seen, and that is saying something. Today in particular, she found herself in ye olde London. She had never spent much time in the United Kingdom, but as she was stuck on her mother's latest clue of a tea stained letter she had picked up in Bristol last week, so she was going to be forced to. While she didn't think it would be horrible as she for once spoke the language and British slang made her smile, which she found happening less and less since she left Nick in Hong Kong years ago. The only thing is she had trouble faking an accent, but if she kept her mouth shout she fit in as a street rat in almost any city in the world.

All she had on her to-do list, till sometime later next week when a sniffer was to contact her, was to buy some hair dye and find a dive or hostel to crash at. Hostels were more dangerous as she had to be around people that would notice her, plus the curfews never fit well with her lifestyle. She had all day and it was still early, so she supposed she could simply make some easy money and get a motel….

After hours of drawing in a small corner tea shop, she was heading to a pub on the outskirts of downtown London to pick of a wallet a mid-day drunk had yet to drop. As she approached she noticed there was an unusual amount of activity for a pub in the mid morning hours of a weekday to have. She watched a raven haired guy to walk in and hold the door for her intended target. The wallet dropped and she began her dissent across the street and as she walked past she bent down to pull up her boots and pocket the wallet into them. She stood up brushed off her hands and walked east towards a motel not too far from a bunch of clubs she planned on hitting tonight. After all, she hadn't gotten smashed in months with all her constant traveling and she so close to the legal drinking age in London she wouldn't have a problem at it at all.

* * *

Harry had decided to take this summer in strides. If it wasn't his two best friends fighting and putting him in the middle even in letters, it was the rest of the world expecting everything out of him. He had been everywhere except for "home" this summer. He still hadn't decided in whether or not he would be even going to the Weasley's this summer. It was only July 2, so he had a while yet. He wanted to get out of his shell this summer and do stuff he had never done before.

Currently the boy-who-lived was walking into the Leaky Cauldron from outside muggle London to take a quick shower as he had been out since early morning due to insomnia. He hated sleeping. It was just one of the many other things that set him apart from other "normal" teenagers. Whenever he closed his eyes all of his past came back to haunt him. He just wanted to feel normal this summer; Harry just didn't know how to go about doing this deed.

* * *

Author's Note: So, this whole idea came from this video as mentioned at the beginning of this chapter: youtube (dot) com/watch?v=X9d8sGRTWkk. I hope you check it out. I plan on updating sometime this following week. Please REVIEW!!!


	2. Strange Coincidences and Meetings

Disclaimer: I don't own or plan to take credit for the works of Harry Potter, Push, Shiny Toy Guns, and youllgooutinstylee's youtube video (Stripped;; Harry/Cassie) other than for creative ways meant to entertain.

Inspiration: Shout-out to youllgooutinstylee for the inspirations and permission to write up this hopefully great story.

Summary: When two people that are expected to change the fates of hundreds of thousands of people across the planet, accidentally have intertwining fates the outcome is unknown. How have they changed their fates now?

On another note, I am sorry it took me so long to update! Apparently flash drives only have a finite number of uses, who would have known that? From now on I am going to be using on my flash drive as a back-up memory source. Please enjoy the following chapter.

* * *

Chapter 2: Strange Coincidences and Meetings

Cassie had just finished looting her stolen goods, and was clearly surprised by her "luck." She had obtained several hundred Euros and Pounds along with some strange coinage from elsewhere, though where else she had no idea as she had seen what most money from surrounding countries looked like. The drunk's credit cards and ID were useless so she ditched them in a dumpster on the way to a corner market store. She wanted to grab some cheap food and her hair dye, dye her hair and pick out a hot outfit for tonight. She planned on relaxing, but as she had long ago discovered plans were overrated. Yes, best not to plan at all.

* * *

Harry, after getting out of his nice hot shower, discovered a brown barn owl with a rather thick envelope, which he quickly surmised as his school list for the coming school year. After giving the owl treats and dismissing it, he got dressed and pointedly ignored the school's letter. There would be plenty of time for that at a later time.

After throwing on a hoodie, Harry stepped out into the Leaky Cauldron's main floor and out the back to go in magic London. Harry was going to have fun, so after buying some owl treats for Hedwig, he went to Gringott's to convert some gold for Euros. He was perhaps beginning to enjoy muggle London a little too much, but who was there to stop him he thought, bring his mind regrettable to Sirius.

Shaking his head he headed to newspaper stand and picked up a Quibbler and a Daily Prophet. While they were both extremes, he knew it was better to read both than neither. After quietly slipping back upstairs, he once again changed this time into something a little more showy, tight jeans and an old band T-shirt. He read through all the articles of both news sources, before deciding to eat based on his growling stomach. He asked for one of the house elves to bring up a sandwich and a butter beer from downstairs. After eating, he decided it wasn't too early to start the solo pub crawl in muggle London since he was about a half an hour walk or subway ride from the best clubs.

* * *

At around 9PM…

Cassie awoke from her at last minute nap pissed at having to leave her warm, granted crappy, bed. She had always been grumpy when first woken, precisely why she had bought a cheap energy drink when she picked up lunch. After downing the caffeine, she quickly dressed in her combat boots (her only pair shoes) and a short, perhaps too short, dress. Nick would have never approved, but that was precisely why she had picked it out. Grabbing all of her stuff, refusing to leave it to be stolen in this broken down hostile, she quickly walked down to the nearest subway station and stashed her stuff comfortably into two separate lockers. She walked into the station's bathroom and after reapplying her lip gloss and making sure her new rose pink and purple steaks were looking good, she tucked the locker keys, money, passport (fake), and lip gloss into her boots. And off to the clubs she went.

At maybe 9:20PM…

He had been to one pub before stepping foot into this club, it had been full of middle-aged men and women, though. After a few pints, he had paid his tab and was once again off to another venue. He had decided on this club because of its name, "Born This Way." It had touched like he doubt it touched many, he knew that that was perhaps being conceited, but as much as anyone would try to tell him he was not special, at all. After slipping into a seat at the bar and taking in the scene, he was relived to see much more of the patrons closer to his age; in fact he was pretty sure many of the teens in here were too young to be in here. They hadn't asked for ID, but then again he had his fake that Dean Thomas had gotten him for Christmas last year in hopes that he would use it to, as he said, "Act his fucking age and get laid." While he had considered it thoughtful at the time, now especially after everything had happened it was exactly what he waited. After finishing a shot of rum, he walked out to the dance floor and started to act his fucking age.

At 9:50PM…

After getting kicked out of the last club for calling the owner a pig, "I didn't know he was the owner," was obviously not the apology him or the bouncer had been looking for, Cassie had decided on a club with a rather disconcerting name, "Born This Way." At first, she was pretty sure it was supposed to be a gay club, but after watching some of the different people walking in and having quite a few of the males going into to the club whistle at her (every 8 out of 10 guys) she decided to go in. It wasn't likely that this club was owned by someone with powers, after all that wasn't staying off the grid.

She pounded a double shot of scotch from the bartender, that seemed rather taken aback that a small chick like me could handle that type of alcohol so well, and after smirking at said bar keeper walked out onto the dance floor and started dancing with no one in particular.

At precisely 10PM…

Harry looked up from the rather large chest of the girl that was grinding with her back to him, and looked around the club. Deciding to let this girl go, who clearly much too wasted too early into the night, and grab another drink, Harry walked to the bar. Easier said than done ran through his head after trying to steer himself around the groups of dancing people when he crashed into a rather petite blonde. He bent down to help her up and when she looked into his eyes with hers, she just all of the sudden went limp. Freaking out a little, Harry picked her up a little and pushed through the crowd into the nearest back room. The rooms, despite being separated from prying eyes with paper screens could still show that people were there and he was wondering if it would be okay if he revived her using magic. He wouldn't have to think on it all, though, because she quickly came through.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit," the girl said sitting up from the couch and wincing as she placed a hand on her pounding head.

"Are you alright?" Harry questioned, looking clearly worried.

* * *

Author's Note: So, this whole idea came from this video as mentioned at the beginning of this chapter: youtube (dot) com/watch?v=X9d8sGRTWkk. I hope you check it out. I plan on updating sometime this following week. Please REVIEW!!!


	3. Come with Me

Disclaimer: I don't own or plan to take credit for the works of Harry Potter, Push, Shiny Toy Guns, and youllgooutinstylee's youtube video (Stripped;; Harry/Cassie) other than for creative ways meant to entertain.

Inspiration: Shout-out to youllgooutinstylee for the inspirations and permission to write up this hopefully great story.

Summary: When two people that are expected to change the fates of hundreds of thousands of people across the planet, accidentally have intertwining fates the outcome is unknown. How have they changed their fates now?

Ummm… So, I guess it's already time for another rant on a new story. I feel kind of nervous, especially about my genre in the fact that it is a crossover, so I just want to say I really do need feedback. So, when less than 1% of my audience reviews, and yes 1 review out of 136 views is less than 1%, I feel as if this story isn't go anywhere. I personally really love it: otherwise I wouldn't write it, but I would like some feed back because I have never written a crossover before. In fact, I typically don't even read crossovers, so I don't have much basis for this style.

PLEASE REVIEW!

So, that is all, I now bring you back to your regular scheduled program.

* * *

Chapter 3: Come with Me

At precisely 10PM…

Cassie was currently grinding with a group of people; she had had a few guys come up to her but so far she had been unimpressed and they had moved on quickly. One minute she was dancing to some Ida Corr remix and the next she had been blindsided by a rather tall guy (compared to her). He actually and unexpected offered his hand and hauled her up, landing her comfortable on the ground with his hands on her waist. As he lifted her up, she grabbed eye contact and saw a flash of the future and a lightning strike of a splitting headache, then nothing but blackness.

When she awoke again all she could feel was the concentrated pain in her head, "Shit, shit, shit, shit," she said as she sat up. 'Where was she,' was all Cassie could think about.

"Are you okay?" a male voice questioned.

She opened her eyes to find herself in a room of similar design to the club she had been dancing in and noticing the furniture, or rather lack of furniture in this temporary room made up of paper screens she knew this guy had just been looking out for her, or at least she hoped that was the case.

"Ya, I'm um okay," finally turning her attention onto this mystery man, knowing much more about him than she should. Her vision had been clear, her kissing this guy. It hadn't been her, though.

"I'm Harry, and I know this is awkward," you can say that again, "but do you think you should get checked out by someone."

"Um… no, this happens sometimes," true it hadn't happened in a long, long while, but he didn't even need to necessarily know that.

Harry thought that sounded off, but knowing he hated when people pried into his own business, he decided to press the matter with this girl.

"Well, if you if your sure," he responding smiling down at her, for the first time actually checking her out, wondering how the hell he could have not noticed those long legs in that wonderful short dress.

"Um… ya, I'm sure that my legs are sure," she said, smirking back at him when she noticed him blushing. 'Damn boy, don't go reminding me of him.'

"Huh… yah they are," refusing to let her see him really embarrassed that she caught him, "and what might your name be?"

"Cassie," she replied as she pushed herself up,"and it was nice meeting you and all, but I really want to get back out onto the dance floor."

"Well, don't let me stop you or anything, but maybe I could buy you a drink for your trouble, after all, this is all my fault."

She stood back contemplating it for a second, "I suppose so, but you are really going to wish that you never said that to me, but sure I could take another scotch on the rocks."

"Scotch, bloody hell, I feel like a lightweight now with my rum and whiskey."

"Ugh… whiskey really? I hate whiskey," she replied back with a degusted look on her face.

It was just then that Harry decided that this girl would be his fun for the summer. Dating girls was about as normal as any teenage guy could get, right? And the closest Harry had ever come to dating was Cho and Partiva, neither of which he would classify as dates or girlfriends.

"Um… would you think that if I was drinking it off of you."

Laughing out loud, "Get me drunk to do it and it won't matter what you drink of me."

Cassie soon discovered that this guy Harry was taking this as a personal challenge, and she didn't know if she should be flattened or nervous about it.

* * *

Author's Note: So, this whole idea came from this video as mentioned at the beginning of this chapter: youtube (dot) com/watch?v=X9d8sGRTWkk. I hope you check it out. I plan on updating soon. And yes, I know that I not really separating the POV's clearly right now, but in this chapter I really needed both and after this I plan on dedicating whole chapters to specific characters. Also, this is shorting then last chapter cause I want to update quickly while I can.

Please REVIEW!!!


End file.
